Broken Doll
by Kure ga Bara
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido vacío, sin sentimientos, como si algo muy importante te faltara?, pues así se siente Sakura pero pronto encontrara la pieza faltante al rompecabezas de su corazón.
1. Capitulo 1: Una Mirada

**Bueno aqui les traigo este fic SasoSaku espero les guste**

**Mmm... bueno posteriormente habra lemon asi que ya saben solo mayores de 18**

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen lo unico mio, mio aqui es la historia**

**Ojala lo disfuten y comenten.**

* * *

**Broken Doll**

**壊れた人形**

**(Kowareta ningyō)**

**Muñeca Rota.**

_**Capitulo1:**__** Una mirada, "¡Esos ojos!… ¿a quién le pertenecen?.. Si algún día alguien me ve con unos ojos como los tuyos, le cortaría las piernas para que no me dejase jamás."**_

_-¿Qué esta mal, Sakura?- pregunto una voz masculina a lo lejos._

_-No lo se…. falta.. algo.- respondió dudosa una tenue voz femenina, mientras sostenía su cabeza bañada en rosados cabellos, llena de confusión._

_-¿Qué es lo que falta, Sakura?- cuestiono con ternura dicha voz._

_-Algo muy… importante… n-no comprendo.- dijo sollozando la joven y abriendo grandes sus ojos color jade._

_-¿Qué más esta mal, Sakura?- le interrogo aquella voz casi en susurro._

_-Hay algo que esta….. ¿roto?.- dijo la joven con un leve asombro dibujado en su pálido rostro._

_-Me pregunto… ¿Qué podrá estar roto, Sakura?- dijo en un tono burlón pero cargado de delicadeza a la vez._

_-Y-yo…. yo lo estoy.- dijo la muchacha ahogada en pánico y desconcierto, golpeando internamente su cabeza una y otra vez._

_-¡No quiero estar rota….!- _grito llena de pavor, despertando así de aquel extraño sueño.

Se sentó en la cama casi con aquejo, llevándose una mano temblorosa hacia su cabeza, en una perturbación casi irreprimible. -Fue solo un… ¿sueño?- Suspiro con tranquilidad, despojándose de sus sabanas y cobijas con sosiego, miro el reloj de reojo -¡Ahh! No puede ser, se me hace tarde.- dijo en un grito presuroso y parándose de la cama con una velocidad casi envidiable.

Tomo el uniforme que se hallaba en la silla de su escritorio, doblado y planchado listo para un nuevo día, entro al baño con prisa, y salio poco menos de 10 minutos después, ya vestida y arreglada para ir al instituto, vistió su uniforme y arreglo su rosada cabellera adornándola con un broche color negro, salio de su habitación cerrando la puerta con urgencia, y bajo las escaleras de su casa para dirigirse al comedor, en el cual tristemente no se hallaba nadie para recibirla en aquella fría mañana de otoño.

Sakura vivía sola con su madre, y esta la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba trabajando, así que casi nunca la veía o hablaba con ella, sin embargo, la pelirrosa ya se había acostumbrado a su austera soledad.

Bajando las escaleras se encontraba el comedor y posteriormente la cocina a la cual se dirigió con aguda rapidez, de un estante saco un vaso y un plato, y de otro agarro una rebanada de pan y un envase con jugo de uva, coloco aquella rebanada en el tostador mientras servia un poco de jugo en el vaso, se dirigió al refrigerador y de este saco un frasco cuyo contenido tenia un extraño color azul moradoso y etiqueta decía "_mermelada de mora_", retorno a la barra donde se hallaba el tostador y de este saco un pan casi quemado entretanto lo untaba con la mermelada; devoro ansiosa su seco desayuno y se dirigió a la entrada principal de su hogar saliendo a toda prisa, eran ya las 6:45 a.m apenas si llegaría a la escuela.

- Rota… ¿eh?..- murmuro para si de camino al colegio mientras miraba al cielo. En esos momentos en su cabeza giraba una y otra vez aquella palabra, ciertamente últimamente hacia ya un tiempo se sentía algo "rota" o para decirlo mas adecuadamente "vacía"…

La mayoría de sus sentimientos la habían abandonado, dejando solo un vano e insensible cascaron, sentía que algo le faltaba, algo importante, ya nada en esta vida la llenaba ya nada satisfacía su interior, solo aparentaba ser la Sakura que en un tiempo había sido, alegre, vivaz, intensa, pero de esa joven ya no quedaba mas nada, ahora lo único que se podía ver en su interior era una profunda tristeza y soledad, y todo causado por aquella pequeña e insignificante pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas de su alma.

En esos instantes se percibía a si misma como una "_muñeca rota" _inútil, inservible, inexistente y sin la oportunidad de jamás volver a ser amada por nadie. No obstante se mantenía optimista y a la búsqueda de aquella pieza faltante en su interior, no se daría por vencida, pues por un lado aquel fuerte carácter que la distinguía no había decaído, fuese lo que fuese encontraría eso tan importante que llenaría su vacío ser.

Caminando pensativa, dándole vueltas a aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, se detuvo de golpe al sentirse brevemente observada, sintió como una profunda mirada se clavaba en su nuca, por un segundo pensó que alguien la estaba siguiendo, miro hacia atrás pero no había nadie, sin embargo, no le tomo gran importancia puesto que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde. Por suerte para ella la primer clase del día era biología con Hatake Kakashi, pues aquel maestro por alguna extraña razón que todos sus alumnos desconocían llegaba tarde, argumentando un sinfín de excusas ridículas.

Llego tan solo con 10 minutos de retraso a su salón de clases y para su fortuna su sensei aun no habia hecho acto de aparición, entro con lentitud al aula en la cual la recibieron animosas sus dos mejores amigas, Yamanaka Ino y Hyuuga Hinata.

-¡Frentona!.. ¿Por qué tarde otra vez?- pronuncio con voz chillona y en tono mofante una rubia de grandes ojos azules.

-¡Ino cerda! ¿Qué ya ni los buenos días dices?- replico la pelirrosa en tono molesto.

-Buenos días- dijo santurronamente la ojiazul.

-¡Buenos días! Sakura-chan.- se escucho una tímida voz proveniente de una muchacha cuyos cabellos eran de un negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos perlados adornaban su infantil rostro.

-¡Buenos días! Hinata, Ino cerda, ¿Aun no ha llegado Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto vanamente.

-No aun no llega, tienes suerte, llegas tarde de nuevo.- dijo la rubia con un poco de aburrimiento.

-_Fingir… debo fingir.- _pensó para si la ojijade mientras dejaba escapar una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días clase!- comento una voz masculina a espaldas de Sakura. -Buenos días Sakura-kun- dijo aquel hombre acercando su rostro al de la pelirrosa.

-B-buenos días Kakashi-sensei.- dijo un tanto temerosa, guardando su distancia ante su profesor.

-Bien… tomen todos sus lugares, ¡comencemos la clase!- dijo animoso y con una curiosa sonrisa en el rostro. Hatake Kakashi era un hombre joven cuya edad rayaba en los 30, su físico hacia que mas de una joven soltara un suspiro, su cabello de un extraño color plata y sus ojos grises acentuaban muy bien su rostro y personalidad, a pesar de ser uno de los profesores mas extraños que Sakura había tenido, también era uno de los mejores que podría tener.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera percatarse el día escolar había llegado a su fin, para fortuna de nuestra joven ojijade el tiempo había pasando volando, para ella cada día se sentía interminable, como si el tiempo se arrastrara en el suelo cínicamente, no veía la hora de salir de la escuela para ser nuevamente ella misma, inmersa en su apatía, soledad y tristeza, pues así era ella y le gustaba naufragar en sus propios pensamientos fatalistas recorriendo los bordes de su melancolía, sin embargo apreciaba a sus amigas y no quería preocuparlas mas de la cuenta, así que simplemente aparentaba, fingía para no herirlas por que por una parte no quería que se dieran cuenta en el extraño, banal y rígido ser en el que se había convertido…

-Oye Sakura ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la plaza?- pregunto Ino con emoción.

-Lo siento no puedo, mi madre dijo que volviera temprano a casa, y ya esta por anochecer.- dijo apenada la joven.

-¿Bueno entonces… ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?- pregunto resignada

-Mmm… tampoco puedo, lo siento.- dijo afligida la pelirrosa.

-¡Ah! Por dios Sakura, tu madre nunca esta en tu casa y ya tienes 17 años, por favor sal y diviértete un poco, ¡anda vamos!- dijo con repentina molestia jalando a su amiga del brazo.

-Disculpen, es que enserio no puedo- replico la ojijade soltándose del brazo y encaminándose hacia su casa. -Hasta luego Hinata, Ino, nos vemos.- pronuncio en la lejanía casi gritando.

-¡Moo! Esa ¡Sakura!- grito la rubia con tono furioso.

-Ino-chan cálmate.- dijo la peliazul en un tono suave y tierno, con la esperanza de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Llego hasta la puerta de su casa, caminando con tranquilidad, abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, dejos sus cosas cerca del escritorio y entreabrió unos cajones de su cómoda de los cuales saco un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra de manga larga y coloco las prendas en la cama, miro el reloj eran ya las 5:30, se desvistió con apuro y cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con el atuendo que recién había sacado, por ultimo se coloco unos tenis negro con blanco y salio de su habitación a paso veloz.

_-Espero no llegar tarde.- _pensó un tanto distraída.

Salio de su casa con prontitud y camino unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un enorme edificio, la biblioteca publica; uno de sus lugares preferidos, una de las cosas que a Sakura mas le gustaba hacer era pasar la tarde en la biblioteca, escoger al azar un libro y sentarse en los pasillos tranquilamente a leer, para su fortuna la biblioteca cerraba ya algo noche, lo cual era algo poco común pero a Sakura le fascinaba, pensaba que todos esos libros eran un maravilloso tesoro, miles y miles de palabras escritas en hojas de papel, que no toman significado ni sentido, si no hasta que alguien las pronuncia deseosos de saber el contenido del libro, por alguna razón leer todos esos libros y esa paz y tranquilidad que encontraba en la biblioteca la hacía sentir sumamente bien, simple y sencillamente lo disfrutaba.

Llego hasta la entrada de aquel gran edificio y cruzo las grandes puertas de cristal, saludo a la recepcionista que ya era su conocida y se dirigió al fondo en busca de un nuevo e interesante libro, recorrió varios estantes y pasillos hasta llegar a la sección de literatura, ya era algo tarde así que había poca gente, el lugar estaba casi desierto, le agradaba cuando la biblioteca estaba sola, el ambiente que en esos momentos se creaba era perfecto para una historia de suspenso, romance o terror sentía que todo podía suceder.

Se acerco con lentitud a uno de los estantes que se hallaban en segunda fila, para buscar al azar una nueva y excitante historia, recorrió uno por uno con sus dedos cada libro viendo los títulos y hojeándolos de vez en cuando, pero ninguno parecía interesarle por el momento.

Avanzo unos cuantos estantes mas hacia el fondo y recorrió nuevamente los libros con suma tranquilidad, hasta que vio uno que le atrajo considerablemente: _Frío corazón "La mecánica del alma y la razón" _tomo el libro con sus finos y delicados dedos y lo hojeo leyendo unos cuantos párrafos, era perfecto ese seria el libro que leería esa tarde.

Mientras que aun examinaba aquella obra que a simple vista le pareció estupenda, un intenso escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y en su pecho se alojo un calor que por poco le quemaba, se pregunto a que se debía tan repentina y extraña reacción, levanto la mirada con lentitud, con suma y pulcra lentitud… y ahí estaba, una profunda y enigmática mirada, unos ojos que se dirigían solo a ella, en cuyo reflejo solo se encontraba la imagen de Sakura.

Aquel singular muchacho la miraba con suma intensidad y apego, tal y como si pudiese ver en el interior de ella, por un momento la joven pelirrosa creyó estar soñando, no podía ser verdad que alguien tan hermoso como lo era aquel joven pudiera estar mirándola a ella y solo a ella; desvío la mirada hacia el libro que sostenía en sus manos, creyendo que su reciente locura y paranoia habían aumentado, miro nuevamente a aquel muchacho de tez blanca y cremosa, cabellos rojizos como brazas encendidas y unos profundos e inescrutables ojos miel, aun la miraba fija y apaciblemente a través de los estantes, la miraba a ella y a nadie mas…

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, publicare el proximo capitulo pasado mañana, **

**a menos que dejen muchos muchos reviews jojo bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Obsesión

**Bueno pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo.**

**En verdad espero les guste.**

**Sin mas por el momento, ¡Ah LEER!**

**

* * *

**

**Broken Doll.**

_**Capitulo2:**__** Obsesión, "Dulce obsesión que rasga lentamente mi frío corazón, ¿Cuándo podrá el sueño convertirse en realidad?"**_

_En una lúgubre y olvidada tienda de antigüedades, en una alejada y polvorienta repisa, se encontraba una pequeña y linda muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos tal cual gemas de jade se tratase, reflejaban la tristeza causada por su olvido, su hermoso, sedoso y extrañamente rosado cabello adornado con un lindo sombrero, caía en pequeños rizos bajo sus hombros, arropada con un viejo y apolillado vestido color rojo, sentada ahí fría, inerte, vacía, olvidada… añoraba la llegada de un nuevo amo, aquel que la cuidara y mimara, como si de una persona se tratara._

_De pronto a la tienda entro un joven caballero vestido de traje blanco y sombrero de copa, su apariencia era pulcra y refinada, su piel blanca y pálida demostraba su linaje, su roja cabellera cual carmín y sus hermosos ojos miel revelaban su carácter. Entro con aires de gran señor caminado con una elegante morosidad y se acerco hasta aquella abandonada repisa._

_-¿Cuánto quiere por esa muñeca monsieur?- dijo con propiedad señalando sutilmente a la ya mencionada muñeca._

_-Para usted mon seigneur (mi señor), puede llevársela sin costo alguno.- respondió temeroso el dueño del establecimiento. -Pero por que querer a esa vieja y fea muñeca, tengo algunas aun mas hermosas en la bodega de atrás.- menciono con nerviosismo._

_-¡No me interesa! La quiero a ella.- dijo soberbiamente._

_-¡Deidara! Tráeme la maleta.- le ordeno a su sirviente chasqueando los dedos. _

_-¡Enseguida mi señor!- respondió atento el joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules que había entrado tras de aquel enigmático hombre._

_Tomo la maleta de color negro y la coloco en una mesa de madera abriéndola sigilosamente, posteriormente, tomo aquella muñeca con suma delicadeza y la recostó cuidadosamente en el acolchonado forro de esta cerrándola así. Cogió la valija y se dirigió a la entrada principal de aquella tienda con intenciones de marcharse, no sin antes hacerle una leve pero cortes reverencia dejándole un pequeño saco de monedas en el mostrador al dueño de dicho establecimiento, subió a su carruaje junto con sus sirviente y le ordeno al cochero llevarlo a su hogar._

_Por fin había llegado el tan ansiado momento para aquella muñeca, su sueño se hacia realidad, por fin alguien se había fijado en ella, por fin a pesar de ser solo un frío y hueco cascaron alguien la amaría como tanto lo había deseado, alguien la miraría profunda y con amorosamente; ahora sabría lo que en realidad era ser una muñeca, un ser sin vida, frígido y vacío, sin sentimientos que a pesar de todo podría llegar a ser amada al igual que un ser humano._

_-No te preocupes, yo te reparare y cuidare, mi pequeña, linda y rota muñeca….- _dijo cariñosamente aquel hombre mientras su dulce voz se perdía en la nada mezclándose con otra.

-¡Sakura!…. ¡Sakura despierta!.. ya es de día.- dijo su madre gritando desde las escaleras. -Me voy al trabajo hija, nos vemos en la noche.-

-¡Si! Mamá que te vaya bien.- dijo somnolienta casi gritando, mientras se despojaba de su cobertor.

Se volteo boca arriba mirando hacia el techo de su habitación y bostezando dijo. -Haammp… dios cada día tengo sueños mas extraños.- anuncio mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el techo. -Una muñeca ¿eh?… no, ese no puede ser mi sueño, o… ¿si?- dijo en voz baja con algo de inquietud. -Si mal no recuerdo, mmm… "el" sostenía un libro de… ¿_"Muñecas de la época victoriana"?_, si no es que me equivoco, quizá le gustan las muñecas de porcelana.- sonrío de manera picara al recordar a aquel joven que se había encontrado en la biblioteca y cuya mirada había clavado fijamente en ella, de eso ya hacia unos cuantos días.

Se levanto de la cama aun adormilada, aun en pijama y con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, se detuvo de golpe y se llevo una mano al pecho. -_Quisiera verlo de nuevo._- pensó para si sonrojándose ligeramente, nunca antes nadie la había mirado como ese muchacho lo había hecho, tenia una curiosidad enorme por saber ¿Quién era?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, y lo mas importante ¿Por qué la había mirado de esa manera tan intensa?.

-_Es que me miro, me a mirado tan intensamente.-_ pensó con súbita emoción, mientras tocaba su rostro con ambas manos en un acto de vergüenza. -_Mi existencia a se a tornado verdadera a través de sus hermosos ojos, quisiera verlo aunque fuera una vez mas._-dijo llena de esperanza por aquel largo día que la aguardaba.

Para fortuna de nuestra joven pelirrosa ese día y el que le seguía, eran días libres de deberes escolares, así que tenia todo el tiempo para ella, no obstante, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho y en sus profundos ojos miel, habían pasado ya cuatro días desde aquel encuentro mágico entre sus miradas y mantenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver, una vez mas.

Bajo las escaleras de manera habitual y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, tenia todo el día planeado, primero desayunaría, después haría sus deberes hogareños y por ultimo iría a la biblioteca en busca de aquel misterioso joven, si en efecto, en Sakura había surgido una extraña obsesión, aquel sentimiento que había brotado directo de esa mirada dirigida a ella, le había provocado una irremediable adicción, por primera vez su frío pecho había comenzado a sentir un calido ardor, su corazón había vuelto a latir…

Ya en la cocina, saco de la alacena una caja de su cereal preferido, un tazón, un vaso y del refrigerador un poco de leche y jugo, llevo todo a la mesa del comedor y se dispuso a llenar el tazón con leche y cereal y aquel vaso con un poco de jugo, desayuno rápidamente casi engullendo la comida y se dispuso a hacer los quehaceres del hogar.

Termino mucho antes de lo esperado, miro el reloj era ya las cinco en punto, guardo apresuradamente todos sus utensilios de limpieza en un armario que se hallaba debajo de la escalera, subió hasta su habitación presurosamente y se cambio de ropa, vistió unos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros, una blusa de tirantes gris, y una pequeña chamarra color negro junto con unos tenis grises, desamarro su cabello lo cepillo aceleradamente y lo adorno con un moño negro a un costado de su cabeza, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salio de su casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave.

Llego a la biblioteca poco menos de 5 minutos después, ya un poco mas calmada entro por aquellas grandes puertas y saludo a la recepcionista con intenciones de ir a la sección de literatura, sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe y se quedo ahí parada. -_Quizás debería preguntarle.-_ sonrío con emoción internamente. Se acerco hasta donde se encontraba la recepcionista con calma y apoyo sus codos en el gran escritorio con lentitud.

-Disculpe Shizune-san quisiera hacerle una pregunta.- dijo apenada la joven de rosada cabellera.

-Si adelante Sakura-chan pregúntame lo que quieras.- dijo alegre la joven mujer de cabello negro y ojos café obscuro.

-¿No a visto por aquí a un joven pelirrojo?- pregunto sonriente.

-Mmm…. deja me ver… un muchacho pelirrojo… la verdad es que no recuerdo, pasan tantas personas por aquí que me es difícil recordar.- dijo apenada. -Siento no poder ayudarte.- sonrío acongojada.

-No hay problema.- dijo cortésmente la ojijade. -Otra pregunta si no te molesta, ¿no sabes en que sección puedo encontrar un libro que se llama… "_Muñecas de la época victoriana"?-_ pregunto curiosa.

-Si deja me ver… ese libro esta en la sección de arte.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba con la mano la dirección.

-Arte ¿eh?… muchas gracias Shizune-san, nos vemos después.- dijo susurrando mientras se alejaba en la dirección que la recepcionista le había señalado.

-Por nada, que tengas linda tarde Sakura-chan.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida.

-_Sección de arte, sección de arte…. ¡ah! Aquí esta.-_ pensó para posteriormente tomar aquel libro entre sus manos. -Veamos que es lo que leía aquel día.- murmuro para si en un acto de curiosidad. Hojeo aquel libro con sumo interés y su contenido la dejo maravillada, aquel libro contenía un sin numero de imágenes de hermosas y lindas muñecas de porcelana de la época de la reina victoria aproximadamente por el siglo 19y no solo eso si no que explicaba a detalle como se fabricaban ese tipo de muñecas por aquel periodo.

-_Ah así que enserio te gustan las muñecas, ¡que lindo!_.- pensó con ternura mientras en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de aquel joven. Le hecho un ultimo vistazo al gran libro que sostenía, maravillándose de aquel hermoso arte que eran las muñecas de porcelana.

Dejo aquel estupendo libro en su lugar y se dirigió hasta la sección de literatura hacia el estante donde se hallaba el libro que estaba leyendo, paso sus dedos a lo largo de los libros y cogió el suyo, se sentó en el pasillo donde se encontraba y comenzó a leer placidamente, adoraba leer un sinfín de nuevas historias en la biblioteca, claro que bien podría llevarse los libros a casa y así no tendría que ir casi a diario, no obstante, sentía que no era lo mismo, el ambiente que se producía en aquel lugar era perfecto para sus tan amadas lecturas.

_Frío corazón "La mecánica del alma y la razón" _era un estupendo libro escrito por Nagatsuka Daiki, un famoso escritor de novelas basadas en el géneros de romance y suspenso, una combinación que a Sakura le agradaba mucho. Había descubierto en esa novela un mundo hermoso y triste con el que se identificaba mucho, aquella historia trataba acerca de un chico llamado Aoi, que vive en un mundo repleto de cosas hermosas, pero cuya razón y sentimientos no alcanzan a comprender todo lo que habita en ese mundo, debido a su frío corazón, Aoi deberá aprender a lo largo de una serie de aventuras buenas y algunas no tan buenas lo que es el amor, el cariño y la felicidad, para ser por fin un ser completo en aquel perfecto y maravilloso país.

Sakura se identificaba mucho con aquella fantástica historia así que devoro las paginas de aquel grueso libro en un santiamén, esta sesión seria la ultima, pues pronto acabaría ese magnifico libro, pero eso no le preocupaba, pues en aquella enorme biblioteca había libros de sobra para seguir leyendo y con mayor razón, pues la sección de literatura era la mas grande de todas.

-_Me pregunto… ¿Por qué estaba en la sección de literatura, si lo que le atrae es el arte?- _pensó para si, recordando inevitablemente a aquel joven de rojizos cabellos. -_¿Quizás buscaba algo diferente?- _cavilo con curiosidad. -Como me gustaría verlo.- susurro en un suspiro corto con aliento de esperanza. _-¿Por qué le gustaran las muñecas?_- dejo que su mente divagara en su reciente fijación. -_Me a mirado de una manera tan penetrante, nunca antes en mi vida había visto una mirada como la suya, me a observado tan profundamente que incluso sentí como si pudiera ver mi alma, me pregunto si.. ¿habrá visto lo vacía que estoy….?-_

De pronto y sin que la pelirrosa se lo esperara, todo se obscureció, las luces se habían ido, lo cual era algo extraño, una penumbra impenetrable cubrió por completo la biblioteca, la mayoría de los lectores que se hallaban ahí se disgustaron por la repentina interrupción de su lectura, así que afuera de la sección de literatura se podía oír un gran murmullo y estruendosos quejidos por el reciente incidente, parecía que había habido un apagón en la zona, pues no llegaba luz alguna por las ventanas de la biblioteca, por lo cual todo estaba en mera negrura. La pelirrosa no lograba distinguir nada.

Se levanto con lentitud para no golpearse por accidente con alguno de los estantes, dejando el libro en el suelo tratando de divisar a una persona que estuviese cerca de ese pasillo, sin embargo, aquella sección de la biblioteca estaba desolada, ni una sola persona se hallaba cerca, se dispuso a dar unos pasos hacia adelante para ver si lograba percibir a algún individuo, no obstante, dicho acto se vio obstruido por una mano que sujeto con fuerza su muñeca, en ese momento la pelirrosa sintió como alguien se posiciono detrás de ella, estaba tan cerca que podía incluso sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el miedo la paralizo y le impidió miras hacia atrás.

El aire a su alrededor se impregno de un extraño y perturbador olor a una colonia masculina, alguna rara combinación de viriles esencias. _-¿Un hombre?- _pensó inconcientemente la ojijade, pues aquel aroma no demostraba lo contrario, sin mencionar que sujetaba su muñeca con una fuerza comparable a la de una figura varonil.

Aquella persona se acerco aun mas a Sakura, tan cerca que pudo sentir el gran calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, la rozaba a tal punto que le quemaba y con ese acercamiento confirmo sus sospechas en efecto era un hombre…

-¡Ssshhh!…..- le susurro lentamente casi al oído aquel hombre, al ver las intenciones de gritar de la ojijade.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Bueno yo se que es muy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden que los FanFics (o almenos los mios _!) se alimentan**

**de sus comentarios, digan si les gusto, no les gusto, por que, criticas constructivas, **

**quejas, felicitaciones, se acepta de tooodooo!**

**Hata el proximo cap.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Realidad

**Pues e aqui el trecer y penultimo capitulo...**

**Ojala les guste.**

**¡A LEER!**

**

* * *

**

**Broken Doll**

_**Capitulo3:**__** Realidad, "Por que es solo a través de los ojos de los demás, que nuestra existencia toma sentido y se torna real, ¿si nadie te observara… aun seguirías existiendo?"**_

Aquella persona se acerco aun mas a Sakura, tan cerca que pudo sentir el gran calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, la rozaba a tal punto que le quemaba y con ese acercamiento confirmo sus sospechas, en efecto, era un hombre…

-¡Ssshhh!…..- le susurro aquel hombre lentamente casi al oído, al percatarse de las intenciones de gritar de la ojijade.

Aquel hombre se quedo ahí posado, inmóvil, y nada mas, se acerco una vez mas de manera que ya no existía distancia entre ellos dos, soltó la muñeca de la pelirrosa en un movimiento lento y delicado, con suma pulcritud tomo tiernamente la mano de la joven rozando sensitivamente su piel con los dedos, estando tan cerca a su lado, aspiro hondo el aroma proveniente del cuello de la joven, recorriendo de la misma forma con su nariz la cabellera de esta hasta llegar al otro costado, con su mano libre froto la piel de la joven de manera lujuriosa, comenzando por su hombro bajando hasta llegar a sus delgados dedos, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera y erizara hasta su punto mas alto.

El temor la paralizo, impidiendo que escapara hasta el mas mínimo sonido de su boca y su corazón latía con rapidez un sentimiento familiar se albergo en su pecho, en ese momento un sinfín de imágenes del mas ínfimo de los finales paso por su mente, no obstante, aquel hombre mientras aun acariciaba con morosidad su mano tan solo dejo un pequeño y arrugado papel en ella, y desapareció en la negrura de aquel lugar, dejando así a una temblorosa y asustada Sakura, esta apretó con fuerza el diminuto papel que yacía en su extremidad dando un tambaleante paso hacia atrás, tropezando así con el libro que había dejado en el piso, cayendo al suelo mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño grito.

En ese momento que tan solo duro fracciones de segundo, la luz volvió repentinamente, y ante la pelirrosa apareció una sombra, que emitía unos sonidos de agitación, extendiéndole la mano y diciendo con una dulce y melódica voz lo siguiente: -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con preocupación dicha sombra.

La ojijade levanto lentamente la mirada…. -¡Auch! Si estoy bien gracias.- Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y una gran sonrojo acompañado de felicidad iluminaron su pálido rostro y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente, si así es, ante ella se hallaba aquel joven, su dulce obsesión, su sueño se haba hecho realidad no solo lo había podido ver de nuevo, si no que incluso estaba hablando con el.

-Enserio ¿estas bien?… es que pasaba por aquí y escuche un grito así que vine corriendo, para ver que había sucedido.- le menciono con una tierna intranquilidad.

-S-si no… no te preocupes, es solo que como estaba muy obscuro me resbale con el libro.- dijo la ojijade con una risita llena de nerviosismo. Tomo la mano del joven y se levanto del suelo pausadamente, se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir el contacto con la piel del pelirrojo, su mano era calida y le transmitía un cordial sentimiento. Distraída y llegándole a su mente como un doloroso rayo se percato de la presencia de aquel papel en su mano, sigilosamente y sin que el ojimiel se diera cuenta lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?- cuestiono el joven cortésmente, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-N-no… gracias por ayudarme.- dijo ansiosa.

-Vienes muy seguido a la biblioteca ¿no es así?- pregunto un tanto apenado, mientras le regresaba el libro que había recogido atentamente del suelo.

-S-si… ¿Cómo sabes?- reprocho sorprendida llena de curiosidad, tomando el ejemplar con sus manos.

-Es solo que siempre que vengo, tu estas aquí… e-en esta sección.- dijo ruborizándose levemente.

-Entonces… ¿tu también vienes muy seguido?- pregono en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

-Pues…. mas o menos.- dijo avergonzado. -¡Ah! Disculpa mi descortesía, me llamo Sasori… Akasuna no Sasori.- dijo extendiéndole la mano en una señal de amistad.

-¡_Sasori!, se llama Sasori, que bello.- _pensó. -Yo me llamo Haruno Sakura.- dijo correspondiéndole a dicho gesto amistoso, sonriendo afectuosamente.

-Mmm… Sakura ¿eh? ¡que lindo nombre! como la flor.- dijo sonriendo amigable con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que en sus ojos se dibujaba poco a poco un curioso brillo casi malicioso.

-¿Enserio crees que es lindo?- pregunto apenada con vivos colores en su rostro.

-Pues si… al menos a mi, se me hace un nombre muy bonito, porque ¿no te gusta?.- dijo simpáticamente.

-_Piensa que mi nombre es lindo…- _pensó para si llena de emoción. -No, no es eso, es solo que… nunca nadie me lo había dicho.- se sonrojó al decirlo contagiando dicha reacción a su acompañante.

Que circunstancias mas extrañas eran en las que estaba viviendo Sakura en ese momento, por una lado su sueño, su obsesión se había convertido en realidad, estaba tan llena de emoción que incluso se había olvidado de aquel extraño y aterrador incidente, para suerte de la joven pelirrosa no paso a mayores, ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en "el" en el joven Sasori, que en aquella ocasión había clavado profundamente sus hermosos ojos miel en ella, aquel que con solo mirarla la había llenado un poco, la había hecho existir nuevamente.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, dirigiéndose hasta una gran mesa que se encontraba en el lugar, se sentaron juntos y dejaron los libros que sostenían a un lado de ellos. Por fin la larga en interminable espera de Sakura había llegado a su fin, ahora el rompecabezas estaba completo, si así es, Sasori era quien llenaba aquel vacío en la joven pelirrosa, el era la pieza faltante, por fin su corazón había despertado de su largo sueño y había comenzado a moverse, tal como si de un descompuesto reloj se tratase.

-Y… dime Sakura ¿Por qué vienes tan seguido a la biblioteca?- pregunto dando así inicio a una conversación.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo un tanto sorprendida.

-Bueno es que admitámoslo, es un poco inusual que una muchacha pase casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca y cuando así es generalmente lo hace por necesidad escolar y no por gusto ¿no crees?- menciono un tanto penoso.

-Bueno si, en eso tienes mucha razón.- dijo pensativa. -Pues en mi caso la verdad es que es por gusto, tengo una rara fascinación por la lectura y mas aun por leer en la biblioteca, es decir es un lugar tan tranquilo y de sierta manera misterioso, bueno al menos a mi así me lo parece.- dijo explicativamente. -Y tu ¿Por qué vienes tan seguido aquí?, y si me permites preguntarte, mas aun ¿Por qué lees libros sobre muñecas? Es decir tampoco es muy usual que un joven se la pase leyendo libros acerca de muñecas.- dijo disimuladamente.

-Bueno es que veras…. yo vivía con mi abuela y ella fabricaba muñecas de porcelana, pero murió hace poco, y tenia una gran colección de ellas, así que me pidió que las cuidara, y cuando las estaba cambiando de lugar, una de ellas cayo al suelo y se rompió, mi abuela me enseño muchas cosas sobre las muñecas como las hacia, vestía, pintaba, etc, pero nunca me enseño a repararlas, así que tuve que buscar por mi cuenta la información.- dijo en voz baja sonrojándose.

-Oh ya veo…- dijo asombrada por el gusto del ojimiel, sin embargo, ya se había imaginado dicha afición y sonrío internamente de manera picara.

-Crees que es raro ¿verdad?- pregono avergonzado.

-No para nada, mas bien pienso que es lindo, creo que es un pasatiempo muy interesante y peculiar.- dijo sonriéndole con nerviosismo con la esperanza de no afligirlo o ridiculizarlo por accidente, pues realmente pensaba que las muñecas era un hermoso arte.

-¿Te gustan las muñecas?- interrogo con una tierna y dulce voz mirándola a los ojos, casi tan profundamente como aquella vez.

-S-si… me gustan mucho..- dijo con un sentimiento que la derretía y todo solo por esa simple mirada.

Rápidamente el tiempo paso y sin que la pelirrosa se percatara comenzó a hablar cada vez mas y mas con Sasori, sentía incluso la imperiosa necesidad de verlo cada día, a el su deleitosa obsesión. Cada tarde cómo acostumbraba iba a la biblioteca solo que ahora algo era diferente, ya no iba únicamente a leer aquellos los libros que tanto le apasionaban, si no que también iba a ver a su nuevo amigo, aunque aun seguía sintiendo que algo pequeño, diminuto, e insignificante le faltaba si, no quería ser solo su amiga, ella quería algo mas, mucho mas…

Durante el tiempo que se frecuentaron dos semanas aproximadamente, Sakura conoció un poco mas acerca de aquel joven que hacia que su corazón latiera eufóricamente, el era tan solo dos años mas grande que ella, vivía solo en casa de su abuela, pues sus padres habían muerto cuando el era muy pequeño y su abuela había fallecido hace tan solo un año, Sasori sentía una pasión inigualable por las muñecas de porcelana, creía firmemente que eran todas una obra de arte, sin embargo, el tenia un concepto de "arte" un tanto diferente para el, "el" verdadero y único arte era aquello cuya belleza perduraba por la eternidad.

A la joven ojijade le parecía magnifico, pues se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo era una persona muy diferente a todas las demás, no cabía duda dentro de su interior había surgido una irreprimible y adictiva obsesión…

Por un momento toda aquella embriagante felicidad la había hecho olvidarse de aquel misterioso y aterrador hombre de la biblioteca, que le había dado un buen susto y que tan solo le había dejado una desdeñable nota en un arrugado papel, aquel pedazo de papel contenía la siguiente frase: "_Omnia reparetur fracta, fractum quidem doll, tibi.." _era algún tipo de extraña oración escrita en lo que parecía ser latín. Obviamente Sakura no entendía el latín así que por un momento no le dio gran importancia, no obstante, le intrigaba aquel suceso, y se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué le había pasado a ella?, decidió investigar el significado de dicha frase, quizá eso le rebelaría algún indicio de quien había sido, el hombre que prácticamente la había acosado en la biblioteca.

Era la mañana del viernes y Sakura se paro rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, vistió su uniforme, desayuno con prisa y se encamino hasta su colegio, mirando al cielo que en ese día se encontraba despejado recordó algo que coloreo sus mejillas de un rosa pastel.

_-Sakura…- menciono el muchacho de cabellos rojizos mientras hojeaba un libro._

_-¿Si, Sasori?- pregunto extrañada._

_-¿Te gustaría ir el viernes a mi casa?- dijo sonrojándose. _

_-¿Q-qué perdón?- le interrogo exaltada._

_-Dijiste que te gustaban las muñecas ¿verdad?- cuestiono apenado._

_-S-si es verdad…- respondió algo confundida._

_-Bueno quiero que veas algunas, que e creado yo mismo, por eso quiero que vayas el viernes a mi casa, ¿te parece bien?- dijo en voz baja._

_-¡Si claro!- dijo con alegría mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa que apenas si podía contener. _

Quedaron de verse ese día en la biblioteca a las cinco y media de la tarde para posteriormente trasladarse hasta la casa del pelirrojo. Había pensado llegar antes a la biblioteca para buscar algún diccionario o libro de latín, para poder traducir aquella recóndita frase, no deseaba contarle al ojimiel aquel curioso e insignificante incidente, así que procuraría que no se diera cuenta, por lo pronto iría al instituto esperando ansiosa el momento de ver a su querido Sasori.

-Hola frentona.- dijo la rubia un tanto distraída.

-¡Buenos días! Sakura-chan.- expreso tímidamente la peliazul.

-¡Buenos días! Ino, Hinata..- dijo sonriente, sonriendo verdaderamente por primera vez desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

-Mmm… te veo algo diferente Sakura…- dijo la ojiazul acercándose de frente incomodando a la pelirrosa.

-¿Enserio?… ¿Tu crees?, yo me siento igual- dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas, dejando escapar una risita cargada de nervios.

-Huy picarona, para mi que ya te conseguiste un novio.- dijo en un tono sarcástico que puso aun mas incomoda a Sakura.

-No seas boba Ino, de donde sacas esa conclusión tan extraña.- dijo inquietamente.

-Di lo que quieras a mi no me engañas.- rió de manera burlona.

-¡Que te digo que te equivocas!- exclamo con vigor.

-Jiji si, si, si lo que tu digas.- rió nuevamente ignorando los comentarios de la ojijade.

.¡Ino cerda!…- dijo casi furiosa

-Ya, ya, ustedes dos cálmense por favor.- expuso la peliazul en tono suave con la ilusión de que dejaran de pelar.

Pronto las cases terminaron y Sakura se dirigió a su casa, ya dentro de su hogar subió a su recamara, y se cambio su vestuario por uno mas cómodo, vistió un pantalón de mezclilla como era su costumbre y una blusa corte princesa de color rojo con mangas largas, y se coloco unas botas color negro, se encamino hasta su escritorio, y abrió uno de los cajones extrayendo de ahí aquella extraña nota, la coloco en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y salio de su hogar con intenciones de ir hacia la biblioteca.

Llego con suma rapidez aproximadamente al cuarto para las cinco y en cuanto hubo entrado a la biblioteca se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la recepcionista. -Buenas tardes, Shizune-san.- dijo apresuradamente.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-chan, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- le respondió con cortesía.

-Eh no sabes ¿Dónde puedo encontrar un diccionario de latín-español?- pregunto con prisa.

-Si, mira se encuentran por aya.- le señalo el lugar exacto donde se hallaba lo que la pelirrosa estaba buscando.

-Muchas gracias Shizune-san nos vemos luego.- dijo alejándose hacia el lugar indicado por la recepcionista.

-De nada.- le respondió la pelinegra con amabilidad.

Busco ansiosamente el libro que estaba buscando, quedaba poco tiempo, cuando por fin lo hayo se sentó en una mesa, saco aquel papel y un lápiz y se dispuso a traducir aquella extraña frase, tradujo palabra por palabra, acomodándolas cuidadosamente para que por fin tomaran coherencia, le costo algo de trabajo, pero al fin logro descifrar el significado de dicha oración, la traducción era la siguiente: "_Todo lo que ésta roto puede ser reparado, incluso una muñeca rota, incluso tu."_

-Todo lo que está roto puede ser reparado, incluso una muñeca rota, incluso tu….. ¿pero que significa esto?- susurro para si llena de confusión.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¡N-nada!… nada.- dijo echa un manojo de nervios, mientras cerraba apresurada el gran libro y escondía aquel papel en su mano.

-Mmm… bueno no importa, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto alegre el joven ojimiel, viéndola intensa y fijamente.

-¡Si! vámonos.- se dibujo en su rostro una gran y desenfrenada alegría, con esa mirada todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon y su reciente búsqueda fue olvidada por completo, eran casi increíbles todas las reacciones que el joven pelirrojo provocaba en Sakura con tan solo mirarla de aquella forma.

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hasta la esquina de la calle y ahí tomaron un autobús que los dejaría casi en la entrada del hogar del joven Sasori. Ambos entraron a la casa, y la pelirrosa se torno un tanto tímida y su corazón se acelero, entraron y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación no muy grande.

-Mira este es mi cuarto, aquí es donde tengo las pocas muñecas que yo he fabricado.- dijo con orgullo y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, mientras que en su boca se dibujaba casi invisible una malintencionada sonrisa.

-¿T-tu habitación?- dijo con un color rojo en sus mejillas que parecía quemarle.

-¡Ven pasa!- le invito cortes. -Puedes sentarte en esta silla.- le acerco dicho objeto para que se sentara en el. -Traeré algo de tomar, ¿Qué te parece un té?, después de todo hace un poco de frío.- dijo sonriente mientras salía del lugar y se dirigía hasta su cocina, con una actitud un tanto inusual.

-Si me parece bien.- le contesto la ojijade dedicándole una calida sonrisa.

-Bien espérame aquí, mientras puedes ver las muñecas, están acomodadas en aquel armario.- dijo con seriedad, indicando un punto en la pared donde se hallaba un closet de puertas grises.

Mientras el joven pelirrojo se alejaba, Sakura se dirigió con pasos lentos hasta donde se encontraba el armario, donde el ojimiel le había indicado que estaban las muñecas, cuando lo abrió de este salio de manera sorpresiva e inesperada una hoja de papel que cayo al suelo, la pelirrosa la recogió con suma tranquilidad y observo cuidadosamente lo que se hallaba en ese papel. Lo que vio la dejo impresionada, era un boceto a color de una muñeca de porcelana, no obstante, eso no era lo que la había asombrado, lo que realmente la sorprendió es que aquella muñeca era idéntica e ella en cada detalle, el cabello rosado, los ojos color jade, la piel blanca, etc..

No lo podía creer Sasori había diseñado una muñeca usándola a ella como modelo. -_¡Que lindo!- _pensó con ternura, sin embargo, no se había percatado que detrás de la hoja había algo escrito: "_Omnia reparetur frangitur, etiam doll, tibi."_

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y una lividez inundo su rostro. _-¡N-no…. No puede ser!-_ pensó temblorosa.

-Todo lo que ésta roto puede ser reparado, incluso una muñeca, incluso tu.- dijo Sasori con un tono serio y un tanto macabro, mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba la charola con las tazas de té en el escritorio que se encontraba allí. -Pero supongo que ya lo sabias, si no que mas estarías haciendo en la biblioteca con un diccionario de latín.- menciono tranquilamente mientras se acercaba con lentitud hasta la pelirrosa.

-Sasori… entonces… ¿Fuiste tu.. aquella ocasión en la biblioteca?- le cuestiono con vigor, estaba sumamente sorprendida, no obstante, no sentía miedo o angustia, era algo que ni ella misma comprendía, en una situación como esta debería estría aterrada, pero no lo estaba.

-Si así es…- dijo con serenidad con una expresión seria y arrogante en su rostro, mientras tomaba la hoja de papel que yacía en las manos de Sakura, y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?..- hablo sofocadamente.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Espero enserio que les haya gustado este cap,**

**este es el penultimo capitulo de esta historia,**

**nos vemos en el final bye!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Muñeca sentimental

**Pues e aqui el cuarto y ultimo capitulo de esta extraña historia jaja XD**

**En verdad espero que el final sea de su agrado.**

**Este capitulo contiene temas para mayores de edad (no iporta ustedes lean jiji)**

**Sin mas por el momento ¡A LEER! **

* * *

Broken Doll

**Capitulo 4:**** Muñeca sentimental, "Malditos sentimientos, aquellos que ahora albergan mi pecho y mueven los engranajes de mi corazón, debilitando así a la razón."**

_Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y una lividez inundo su rostro. -¡N-no…. No puede ser!-_ pensó temblorosa.

-Todo lo que ésta roto puede ser reparado, incluso una muñeca, incluso tu.- dijo Sasori con un tono serio y un tanto macabro, mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba la charola con las tazas de té en el escritorio que se encontraba allí. -Pero supongo que ya lo sabias, si no que mas estarías haciendo en la biblioteca con un diccionario de latín.- menciono tranquilamente mientras se acercaba con lentitud hasta la pelirrosa.

-Sasori… entonces… ¿Fuiste tu.. aquella ocasión en la biblioteca?- le cuestiono con vigor, estaba sumamente sorprendida, no obstante, no sentía miedo o angustia, era algo que ni ella misma comprendía, en una situación como esta debería estría aterrada, pero no lo estaba.

-Si, así es…- dijo con serenidad con una expresión seria y arrogante en su rostro, mientras tomaba la hoja de papel que yacía en las manos de Sakura, y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?..- hablo sofocadamente.

-Dime… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?..- le replico con serenidad la ojijade. -_¿Por qué no me siento asustada?-_pensó agobiada.

-Yo… no pude contenerme…- dijo el pelirrojo en tono dulce y cargado de lujuria, acercándose a Sakura aprisionándola entre el y la pared.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- cuestiono vacilante ante el acto del joven ojimiel empujándolo ligeramente con sus manos, para que este guardase su distancia. _-¿Q-qué me esta pasando?… me siento débil, no puedo pensar con claridad…- _cavilo con dificultad.

-Realmente no deseaba asustarte de esa manera, pero no vi otra opción.- dijo tiernamente y en voz baja, mientras frotaba sus labios contra las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven.

-N-no comprendo a que te refieres.- musito la pelirrosa débilmente casi susurrando.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez Sakura, estabas leyendo un libro en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, te veías tan linda, tan frágil, tan inocente, tan…- dijo en un suspiro cargado de sensualidad.

-Tan… ¿rota?- dijo decaídamente, dejando que Sasori hiciera lo que le placía con ella, quisiera o no, su débil cuerpo no podía impedirlo. -_¿Por qué no lo estoy impidiendo?, siento una agudo calor en mi pecho.- _pensó para si extrañada.

-Vacía diría yo…- pronunciando estas palabras dejo escapar una tierna sonrisa haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojase y abriera grandes sus ojos color jade. -¿Cómo podría darme por vencido?, no podía quedarme por siempre mirándote desde lejos… necesitaba más, ¡necesito más de ti…!- dijo recalcando estas ultimas palabras con una desenfrenada pasión, mientras recorría suavemente el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos.

-De… ¿de mi?- dijo con una sorpresa que empalideció su rostro, trataba de moverse pero no podía, el simple hecho de ser tocada por aquel joven la debilitaba en lo mas profundo, tanto física como mentalmente. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- le pregono con voz tenue, apenas si se logro escuchar su voz,

-¡Quiero todo!, deseo todo de ti, tu rosada y sedosa cabellera, tus hermosos ojos jade, tu preciosa piel tan cremosa como la leche, tus finas y delicadas manos, todo, Sakura… todo… ¡te quiero a ti!.- dijo exaltado. -Tenia que encontrar el momento perfecto para acercarme a ti, ese día en la biblioteca era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, el que la luz se fuera fue un suceso inesperado, el destino se puso de mi parte, no pude evitar acercarme de esa manera, no pude refrenar estas emociones que me queman desde adentro, este deseo irremediable, esta imperiosa necesidad… de ti…- dijo con vehemencia, mientras tocaba el cuerpo de la joven y la abrazaba con desesperación.

_-¡Me quiere a mi!… tanto como yo a el…-_ pensó con emoción y debilidad, esos nuevo sentimientos, esos condenados sentimientos que el pelirrojo había implantado en ella la volvían débil, hacían que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaran con insolencia y la dejaran cruelmente a merced de aquel joven.

-¡Quiero que seas mía, Sakura!… mía y de nadie mas… deseo tener únicamente para mi, que nadie pueda mirarte mas que yo, que nadie pueda tocarte mas que yo, quiero que solo seas mía y de nadie más.- dijo sobre excitado. -Llenemos juntos el vacío de nuestros corazones…- dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella.

-¡Y-yo no soy una muñeca! y además no tengo intenciones de ser de nadie.- se mintió a si misma, hablando dudosa quería sonar autoritaria, sin embargo no podía, esa debilidad que la invadía desde adentro no la dejaba hablar, pensar o actuar con claridad; su corazón latía tan rápido, esas palpitaciones tan bruscas que daba, hacia que le doliera el pecho, le quemaba por dentro, era tan fuerte aquello que sentía por el pelirrojo, que ese ardor corrompía todo su interior.

Aquellas adictivas sensaciones, la obligaron a ceder lentamente, no lo podía evitar, su corazón, su alma, toda ella anhelaba el roce del ojimiel, en efecto deseaba ser suya, deseaba con todo sus ser entregarse a aquella obsesión que depravaba su alma y su razón.

-Por favor Sakura… ¡se mía!- le susurro al oído con tierna voz en un tono atestado de deseo, sus aterciopeladas palabras la paralizaron, adormeciendo el tiempo y la realidad, todo parecía un sueño, un irreal y hermoso sueño del cual la pelirrosa no quería despertar jamás. -_N-no, no puedo pensar… ¿Qué es lo que quiero?- _se dijo internamente golpeando su cabeza en confusión.

-¡S-si…!- dijo tartamudeando.

Al oír esto en el rostro de Sasori se dibujo una tenuemente marcada sonrisa, llena de arrogancia y soberbia. La tomo entre sus brazos cargándola, con la delicadeza que se trata a una muñeca que esta apunto de quebrarse, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la cama que se hallaba en su habitación y la recostó con gran sutileza, posándose encima de ella agarrándola fuertemente de las muñecas empujándola contra el colchón, sus profundos orbes color miel se posaron en su rostro recorriendo todo su cuerpo para por fin mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

La joven Sakura correspondió mirándolo con profundidad, sus hermosos ojos jade se entrecerraron un poco y un extraño y desconocido brillo apareció en ellos, mientras que en sus rosados labios se curvaba una por poco macabra sonrisa.

Los labios del joven pelirrojo aprisionaron lo de la ojijade en un apasionado movimiento, rasgando delicadamente el contorno, en una señal permisiva para poder entrar, la pelirrosa lo permitió y la suave y dulce lengua de Sasori se introdujo de lleno en su cavidad bucal, acaricio con suavidad el paladar y posteriormente la lengua de la joven, las mejillas de Sakura le ardían, le quemaban, le dolían, no podía mas.

Mientras continuaba con el apasionado beso, el ojimiel delineo tersamente con sus manos el cuerpo de la muchacha, en un impulso casi desenfrenado comenzó a lamer lenta y lujuriosamente el cuello de la joven, con su mano en un pulcro movimiento llego hasta el pecho de ella y comenzó a palparlo deleitándose con la exquisita suavidad de este. -¡Ah!- dejo escapar un leve gemido, que fue bebido en un delirio de pasión por el pelirrojo, apretó con fuerza la muñeca de la joven que aun sostenía, aplastándola contra la almohada.

Se deshizo desesperadamente la playera color negro que llevaba puesta, dejándola caer al suelo, re pego con suma fuerza su cuerpo contra el de la pelirrosa, y comenzó a frotar su miembro erecto contra la pierna de esta, dejando escapar un ronco jadeo haciendo que ella gimiera con hilarante ternura. La palpitaciones en su miembro se volvían cada vez mas dolorosas, sin embargo, el ojimiel quería disfrutar hasta el mas pequeño rincón del cuerpo de Sakura, así que esperaría un poco, después de todo ella se encontraba ahí recostada, mirándolo apasionadamente, con un vivo fuego en sus mejillas, tan tierna, tan inocente, incitándolo, excitándolo cada vez más.

Quería verla bañada en sensualidad, y que gimiera una y otra vez para el, solo para el. Pronto ambos quedaron tan solo en ropa interior, y el joven se aproximo a la barbilla de la ojijade dándole un tierno y fugaz beso, bajando lentamente con su lengua hasta el torso de esta, lamiendo sus pechos por encima del sostén, lo bajo con lentitud y se embeleso con el sabor de sus rosados senos, lamiendo y succionandolos de vez en cuando, mientras que con una de sus manos froto sutilmente la intimidad de la joven.

Se deshizo habilidosamente de las bragas que obstruían su cometido, y verifico lo que ya era obvio Sakura se había humedecido, sonrío internamente y froto su miembro semidesnudo contra la sueva y tersa piel de la intimidad de la joven, pronto quedo totalmente desnudo, y restregó cínicamente su palpitante extremidad.

-¡Ah!… ¡Sasori!- gimió con fuerza ante el acto desvergonzado del muchacho.

Si ahí estaba el gemido que daba la pauta, lentamente y con suma delicadeza comenzó a penetrar a la joven. -¡Ah! ¡Sakura!… e-eres tan estrecha.- dijo en un gemido forzado.

-¡Ah!- dejo escapar un pequeño grito, debido a la leve presión que estaba sintiendo, no obstante, Sasori no dejo que se escapara pues lo atrapo en un lascivo beso.

Su cuerpo se acerco al de la pelirrosa a mas no poder, acoplándose a su cuerpo, encajaban perfectamente, el pequeño roce entre ambas pieles provocaba que ambos se sonrojaran, se quedo inmóvil por un momento y acomodando su rostro al lado del de ella, aspirando el dulce aroma del cabello de la ojijade y comenzó a moverse lentamente, embistiendo una y otra vez.

-¡Sasori!- grito su nombre con desesperación cerrando sus ojos, por el súbito placer que la invadía, sentía que pronto su corazón se saldría de su pecho, la cercanía con aquel joven la hacia sentir algo que jamás en su vida había experimentado, sensaciones que no reconocía, sensaciones que muy a su pesar le gustaban y mucho, quería a Sasori, mas aun tenia una amorosa obsesión hacia el todo era perfecto, pues ahora sabia que sentía lo mismo quizá de manera mas intensa que ella.

Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez mas fuertes y más rápidas, ambos estaban al limite ya no podían mas, y en un irremediable acto ambos gritaron ahogados en pasión, habían llegado al clímax, de aquel desenfrenado y caluroso acto.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se dejo caer débil, sobre la muchacha, acomodando su cabeza con ternura en el suave pecho de esta, se aferro a ella con calidez, mientras que la pelirrosa extendía sus brazos, abrazándolo amorosamente. El tiempo se detuvo y aquel maravilloso momento pareció durar una eternidad, se quedaron ahí inmóviles sin decir una palabra, tan solo disfrutaron la calidez uno del otro.

La pelirrosa decidió quedarse un poco mas, y sin que se diera cuenta pronto se quedo dormida aun lado, en el pecho del ojimiel, este la miro tiernamente con un curioso brillo en sus ojos, la miro con intensidad y mas aun con amor…

-Ahora eres mía, toda mía, mi hermosa Sakura… mi pequeña y hermosa muñeca….- musito murmurando para si, mientras le plantaba un dulce y tenue beso en la frente.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Bueno pues ojala les haya gustado este fanfic y su final jeje.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que han comentado y han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos XD**

**Nos vemos en el prox fic, bye bye. **


End file.
